1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to the use of patterned granular motion for robotic manipulation of a plurality of objects. In particular, this invention directs itself to the use of patterned granular motion phenomena, wherein a plurality of standing waves of particulates are positioned by controlling the waveform of energy transferred to the particulates. More in particular, this invention pertains to the use of patterned granular motion where molecules are used as the particulates, wherein the molecules are agitated by the interaction between charges on the molecules and an electric field applied thereto. Still further, this invention directs itself to the formation of nanometer-scale assemblies or systems, wherein nanometer-sized components are dynamically arranged by the electric fields which are formed by the standing waves of particulates that are established when patterned granular motion is induced by the transfer of energy to those particulates.
2. Prior Art
The evolution of solid-state electronics from discrete devices to packaged circuits and systems of ever-increasing complexity has been successful, in part, due to the ability to produce the complex combinations of circuit elements en masse. The ability to produce multiple identical circuits simultaneously provides an efficiency that makes the costs of the circuits attractive for industrial and commercial use. The evolution of such circuits utilizing ever smaller components and circuit patterns is pressing mass production methods for such solid-state devices to their limits.
Now that nanoscale electronic components and circuits, formed by single molecules, have been realized, mass production techniques for the assembly of nanoscale circuits and systems are needed. Currently, mechanosynthesis utilizing a scanning tunneling microscope or an atomic force microscope is used to manipulate molecular wires and devices, serially producing one nanoscale circuit at a time. While chemosynthesis promises to produce a multiplicity of molecular circuits simultaneously, methods for segregating each circuit produced have not evolved as yet. Thus, there is no practical method available to produce multiple nanoscale integrated-like circuit structures simultaneously. Likewise, there are no practical methods available to assemble multiple nanoscale mechanical assemblies or quantum systems simultaneously.
Patterned granular motion is a recently discovered, distinctive mechanical behavior, observed in thin layers of granular media undergoing periodic vertical oscillation. This phenomenon is characterized by the formation of standing waves of the granular media. These standing waves are generated by the application of vertical oscillation in the thin granular layers. Unique patterns of standing waves can be formed, with such patterns as square, striped, oscillon, and hexagonal thus far having been identified.
The granules are typically formed by glass or metallic spheres having a diameter ranging from 0.05-3 mm. To date, the interest in patterned granular motion has been substantially academic, without significant industrial application.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for bulk-effect robotic manipulation utilizing the phenomenon of patterned granular motion. The system for robotic manipulation of a plurality of objects includes a container for receiving the objects therein. A plurality of particulates are disposed in the container and an assembly for applying energy to the plurality of particulates is provided to establish patterned granular motion thereof and thereby form a plurality of repeating vertically directed standing waves. A signal generator is provided that is coupled to the energy application assembly for supplying the energy with predetermined waveforms to dynamically position the standing waves at predetermined positions one with respect to another. The predetermined positions of the standing waves dynamically arrange the objects in a predetermined configuration. From another aspect, a method for robotic manipulation of a plurality of objects is provided wherein a container is provided and a plurality of particulates are provided in the container. A plurality of objects to be manipulated are added to the container and the plurality of particulates are agitated with energy having predetermined waveforms to generate standing wave patterns therewith. The standing wave patterns of particulates dynamically arrange the objects. A substrate is positioned in the container, with the substrate being adapted for adhesion of the objects thereto.